


Shocking

by havetaoque



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Electricity, Fluff, Humor, Loki (Marvel)'s Horned Helmet, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetaoque/pseuds/havetaoque
Summary: As his partner, Tony is supposed to help him! Loki thought he could trust him.





	Shocking

**Author's Note:**

> I was doodling on a coffee cup and Thor's lighting got out of control. So here's fic.

“Brother, stop it! Enough!” Loki reached for his helmet.  
“But I thought you liked tricks? I have some of my own now,” Thor said. He crossed his arms proudly and directed some more lighting at Loki's helmet.  
Loki yanked his hands down as the horns crackled. “THOR.”  
“I think it gives you a very regal, powerful look.”  
Loki glared. Thor rubbed his shoulder fondly. “Really, it's great. Look!” he exclaimed, hovering his palm. “Your hair likes me!”  
“I'm leaving now,” Loki said.

“Stark, I require your assistance! Stop laughing.”  
“But it's such an _attractive_ look on you.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
